


Code Duello

by Vmello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And More Fluff, Blushing, Cullen being awkward, Dueling, Fluff, M/M, Mostly at the end, Smut, just a super fluffy ending, just so much fluff, oh hey suprise smut, violence towards rediculous fashion accessories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmello/pseuds/Vmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a slightly tipsy Cullen starts a duel for Dorian's honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Smile, Commander! You're so handsome when you smile!" and excited young noble woman that had been trying her best to get Cullen's attention for the greater part of the evening said to him as he sipped at his half empty glass of champagne. It seemed as though every time he finished a flute another full glass was handed to him. This was his third, or maybe his forth? He should really stop now, he thinks to himself, best to keep a level head when at any moment an assassin could threaten the Orlesian royalty, and with the Inquisitor off in who knows what part of the palace risking their life hunting for a way to stop them, but _Maker_ was he out of place here. 

"He's just as handsome when he doesn't," sighed an overly handsy Marquis who placed his hand on Cullen's back, slowly sliding it lower to...

"Did you just... Grab my bottom?!" Cullen exclaimed, struggling not to choke on a mouthful of champagne, his face heating in both shock and embarrassment.

"I am a weak man," the Marquis replied, earning a delighted giggle from some of the young women who had also gathered around to admire the commander. Cullen looked away hiding the irritated set of his jaw behind another sip of his drink. When he did his eyes landed on Dorian. The mage had found his way out of the Inquisitor's main entourage and was there instead to promote improved relations between Orlais and Tevinter, thus did not have to wear the ridiculous uniform Josephine had commissioned and Cullen felt a pang of jealousy as he tugged at his too tight collar. 

Instead, Dorian wore a loose fitting, black, silken shirt with an intricate golden snake embroidered onto its single sleeve, the other arm adorned with a golden snake as well, a long band that spiraled up his bare, toned, bicep with black jewels studding its back, and rubies for eyes. On top of his shirt was a vest of deep red velvet with golden clasps and onyx embellishments. His black boots reached over his knees almost to his thighs, accentuating his long legs, also decorated with golden and black snakes that hid whatever buckles there would be up the side, and dark grey pants that looked to be leather that clinged tightly to his thighs and made his ass look....

"Are you married?" Cullen snapped his attention back to his admirers blushing deeply hoping no one noticed his staring. 

"P-pardon," he stuttered not able to get his blush to subside.

"Are you married, Commander?," the Marquis repeated, causing his blush to deepen. 

"I'm... married to my work," he replied softly, eyes flicking back to Dorian. This time a young Comptesse had draped herself on the mages arm, and Cullen felt another pang of jealousy, this time completely unfounded. Dorian knew nothing of Cullen's affection for him, though he was fairly sure by this time half of Skyhold did. He blushed again as he remembered once walking into a door, giving himself a bloody nose, after walking past Dorian as he leaned on the railing of the second floor of the library on his way to the war room with Leliana. Also, he knew deep down that Dorian's taste did not stray to the fairer sex, but that did nothing to quell the his jealousy as the young woman let out a melodic laugh at whatever it was Dorian just said. 

Cullen had missed what the Marquis had said in reply, distracted by a brilliant smile that the mage had sent his way. Cullen returned it shyly, but his attention was drawn back when one of the noble women twined her arm in his and let out a scandalized gasp.

"Is that Comptesse Elodie with the Magister? Isn't her father negotiating an engagement with the first born Allard boy? He's due to inherit Duke Serge's estate in Val Firmin in a few years is he not?" Said the woman in a faux whisper loud enough for the entire group to hear. 

"A risque move on her part but who could blame her? Truly there are few men so handsome, even in the court, almost as handsome as our dear Commander here," a woman in a deep green mask with sapphires framing the eye holes that Cullen couldn't quite recall the title or name of responded. 

"Perhaps he corrupted her mind with blood magic? Though if he where to risk such a thing you'd think he would set his sights higher," and at that the conversation surrounding Cullen turned from unwanted flirting to equally unwanted gossip about the deplorable antics the Orlesian court had imagined for Dorian. Cullen tried many times to politely excuse himself but each attempt was foiled with lilting laughter and witty words. His jaw was tight, fists clenched at his sides and a glower had etched its way onto his features that he could not seem to rid himself of. 

"Is it true, Commander," Started one of the gentlemen of the crowd. A low ranking member of the nobility. Baron Baynard was it? Or possibly Beaumont? "That the Magister found his way into the Herald's inner circle through the promise of an army of mindless thralls? Is he even capable of such a thing? It would be impressive indeed, even with blood magic. Though I doubt he could do it alone. Or perhaps he is a spy from the Venitori."

"Absolutely not!" Cullen responded perhaps a bit to loudly. He reigned in his voice but could do nothing to keep the harshness from bleeding out. 

" _Lord Dorian_ ," he started, making sure to emphasize his name. "Is no Magister, and definitely _not_ a blood mage or spy. He has earned his place in the Inquisitor's favor as much as any of their other companions. He risked much in coming to the Inquisition and has done nothing but contribute to the cause. More so than most. There are few men more so worthy of respect and I will hear no more of this _petty_ slander," he continued, his words seeming to come of their own volition, once they started he couldn't seem to stop. Silently he thanked the maker that he did not stammer or blush in his defense of the mage. He could see Leliana and Josephine from where they stood not far from him, had turned their attention to the display. Josie had a hand raised over her mouth and her eyebrows shot towards her hairline in surprise and Leliana arched a brow in curiosity, a coy smirk tugging at her lips. 

"Is that so, Commander?" the Baron said in an aloof way, raising his chin defiantly, looking down his nose at the Commander in question. The growing crowd grew silent for a moment, all eyes on Cullen waiting for a response. He squared his shoulders and raised his chin in a similar manor. 

"Yes." He stated in an official tone he usually saved for war table meetings and training recruits. The gasp that broke through the crowd was followed by excited and scandalized whispers. He felt a sharp tug on his elbow and looked over as Josephine pulled his attention to her and started speaking in a low voice so that only he could hear her. He could barely keep up with the speed she relayed the information at him.

"As the offended party Baron Balduin has the right to challenge you, but as the challenged party you will choose the weapon and severity of the duel, I suggest to disarm, or at most first blood, we do not want to give the impression that the Inquisition would kill for a petty skirmish," as she was speaking the Baron did just that and another gasp shook the crowd, that was now fairly substantial. 

"I- Wait! What?" The Cullen quietly exclaimed to the Ambassador. "Is this completely necessary?"

"Yes, actually, it is. To refuse now would give larger offense and cause a scene. You are also a representative of the Inquisition so you must stand as an example, to refuse would look cowardly."

"This is already a scene!" he exclaimed under his breath with a rueful chuckle as the Baron demanded a response. 

"Perhaps you should have considered that before instigating a duel for Lord Pavus's honor," Leliana added with a smirk, Cullen's face bloomed in red that nearly matched his shirt. "I believe everyone is waiting for you to choose your weapon Commander," she encouraged. Cullen let a frustrated noise escape the back of his throat as he turned back to the Baron. 

"Short sword," he said curtly, the Baron nodded and the twittering crowd started making its way to the garden. On the way both Josephine and Leliana relayed to him information about Orlesian duels and the political implications of his actions. As they made their way to the garden the group of spectators almost doubled, including what was left of the inner circle that was not off with the Inquisitor. Bull and Sera both whooped and cheered loudly earning a glare from Josephine. Solas watched from a window near the place he had claimed as his for the night. Varric and Cassandra stood off to the side, he was scribbling notes in a little journal he had hidden away in his coat, and she stood in a stance that translated disinterest but she couldn't hide the smile that tugged at her lips. 

From the corner of his eye Cullen saw Dorian push his way towards the front of the crowd, many of the spectators stepped out of his way so he could have a better view. This seemed to surprise him and he leaned in close to a woman with an owl mask and whispered to her. She replied with bright smile giggling often between words and Dorian's brows shot towards his hairline and his jaw dropped slightly. His attention snapped to the Commander almost instantly and Cullen did his best to pretend he didn't notice. He was fairly certain he had never blushed as much in his life as he had tonight, and there seemed to be no end in sight. 

"You still have yet to state the severity of the duel Commander," Josephine said to him as a servant handed him a sword in a bundle of violet velvet. When he unwrapped the bundle it revealed a silverite sword with an ornately decorated hilt. The balance was fantastic but the jewels that decorated it seemed excessive. "Might I suggest common code duello? Fighting until one party is physically unable to continue or until a halt is called."

"Very well," Cullen said, raising his sword and turning his attention to Baron Balduin, but was unable to stop himself from glancing at Dorian from his peripheral. The mage had not looked away from Cullen even once but his expression was unreadable. Cullen wanted nothing more than to ask Dorian what he was thinking. How did he feel about Cullen's actions? Was he embarrassed? Would he be angry? Their friendship meant so much to Cullen the thought that he might have done something that could chase the mage away felt like a knife to the stomach, but there was no way to back down now. 

"All of this over a mage, Commander?" The baron chuckled thrusting his sword forward as a woman in the crowd dropped her handkerchief to signal be beginning of the duel. "A Magister no less! Tsk tsk, not very good behavior for a Templar." 

"Ex-Templar," Cullen growled parrying a strike from the Baron causing him to stumble back. "And he's an _Altus_ ," he continued with a slash of his sword that the Baron barely blocked. 

"My, Commander, I can almost see why they call you 'Lion of Skyhold'. So ferocious," he continued stepping away from another swing of Cullen's sword, making a strike of his own that Cullen easily blocked. The Baron's lips twitched into a mischievous smile before he continued and Cullen's brows furrowed as he waited for whatever quip the man thought up. "But you remind me more of one of those mabari mutts your countrymen are so fond of. I say, would that make _Altus_ Pavus your bitch?" 

The crowd was split between offended gasps and pompous laughter at the mans jab. Somewhere behind Cullen he could hear Bull growl out a warning and Sera shout obscene insults. None of that mattered to Cullen as his lips curled into a snarl.

The man regretted his insult as Cullen came at him in a fury that was probably disproportionate to his insult, but Cullen didn't care. He was to angry. How dare he insult Dorian like that. Dorian who had risked everything for the Inquisition. Who fought to stop his mentor, who was like a father to him, when he threatened the all of Thedas for the Elder One. Who was intelligent enough to not only help create time magic, but also counter and reverse it in mere minutes, a task that should have taken hours at _least_. Dorian with his quick wit and warm smile. Dorian who sometimes mutters when he reads, who bites his nails when he concentrates to hard on his next move in chess, who...

There was a loud ripping noise as the Baron dodges back from one of Cullen's strikes just a bit too slowly and his sword tears through his expensive looking cravat. The Baron throws his hands up, dropping his sword as he called for a halt, his face twisting in rage as he ran his hand over the gash in his wardrobe. While some of the crowd cheered at Cullen's victory most let out a dejected sigh at the end of their entertainment. The Baron was tossing Cullen some thinly veiled insults as the crowd started to disperse but he wasn't paying attention. When he looked to the spot Dorian had occupied during the fight the mage was gone. Shit. He must be angry. 

"Right, yes, well fought Your Lordship but if you'll excuse me," he bowed shallowly, just enough to not give too much insult to the already irate noble before he handed his sword off to a servant and quickly made his way back to the palace interior, through the door closest to where Dorian previously stood. He had to find the man and apologize, he had to make sure that they would be alright. Their friendship was one of few things he had left that he truly cherished and he couldn't stand the thought of ruining it. Just as he rounded into the building a hand snagged his arm and he was pulled into an out of the way alcove. 

"Dorian!" he exclaimed before the mage hushed him. He was still breathing hard from his duel, but it was the space, or lack there of, between Dorian and himself in the small alcove that truly had his heart pounding. 

"As much as I love scandalizing the Orlesian nobility, I have to ask. What in The Maker's name were you thinking Cullen?" the mage said in a low voice that Cullen should not find so attractive in a moment like this, but _Maker's balls_ was it doing something for him. If he wasn't already blushing from their close proximity he was now. 

"I-I, um, I, Dorian, they..." Cullen stammered, not entirely sure what he had planned to say. He took a shaky breath as he tried to collect himself a little better. "I couldn't stand the way he spoke of you. How any of them spoke of you. They had no right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it was mostly an accident, but I would gladly do it again, I, I just, Maker, Dorian, I'm sorry."

"Look at you, a true night in shining armor. As if I could truly expect any less," Dorian said, a smile tugged at the side of his lip, causing his mustache to twitch in a way that made Cullen want nothing more than to lean in and kiss him, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and he looked away from Cullen before continuing. "But people talk Cullen, they always talk and always will, and that's the problem. You do understand the rumors this will start? I'm sure half the capital is already talking about it now. You don't deserve that, it will ruin your reputation and bring you no end of grief I'm sure."

"Dorian," Cullen sighed as he stepped forward, reaching for the mages hand and tangling their fingers together, the other settling lightly on the mages hip. Dorian gasped, staring at the Commander with wide eyes, but he did not pull away so Cullen continued. 

"Let them talk. Let them say whatever they want about me," he said, slowly reaching the hand that wasn't grasping the mages and gently cupped his face, running his thumb along his cheekbone. The look Dorian gave him was searching and vulnerable and it pulled on his heart.

"It could ruin you. It, i-it, _Cullen_ ," he gasped as his back hit the wall and Cullen leaned in, their bodies pressing flush, Cullen's scarred lips brushing his own. "N-not here. As much as appealing as this kind of debauchery is, now may not be the best time, Venitori assassin's running about and such." 

"R-right. I, sorry," Cullen stuttered pulling back, his face aflame as he looked away. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he rubbed at the back of his neck. He noted that he had not let go of the Dorian's hand, and that Dorian did not pull away. 

"Perhaps, we can explore this more later, at a more appropriate time in a less public place. If that is something you would want that is," it seemed it was Dorian's turn to blush, but he did not turn away, instead his gaze bored into Cullen's, watching for any signs of doubt, or regret. Cullen leaned in and stole a quick, chaste kiss, before pulling back again and gazing into Dorian's eyes, lovely eyes that reminded him of the color of they sky just before a storm, and his heart swelled at the hope he saw fill them. 

"There has never been a single thing in this entire world that I have ever wanted more," he said giving Dorian's hand a gentle squeeze. Dorian bit his lip as he fought, and failed, to stop himself from grinning at the response. 

"Well then, I guess this is where we part ways. I must say, Commander, you are ever full of surprises. I look forward to seeing you again, hopefully before the night ends," the mage ended the sentence in a low whisper that Cullen could describe as a purr before he started out of the alcove continuing to hold the Commander's hand until he absolutely had to let go, lest risk dragging the man out with him, giving him one final, hungry, look over his shoulder that made the Commander groan quietly to himself before he was out of sight. Cullen leaned back on the wall as he watched Dorian slip away. 

He took a moment to compose himself before he also walked back out into the shark pit of nobles that awaited him at the ball. But _Maker's breath_ did he not care. Nothing could ruin his mood now. Even as the Inquisitor exposed Florianne as a traitor and secured the Empress her throne, even as pompous nobles threw themselves at him or inquired about his earlier duel and his relationship with the _Evil Tevinter Magister_ , because his eyes would meet Dorian's from across the ballroom and they would share a private smile and for a moment nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's perspective during the events of the first chapter.

Somehow Dorian has never felt more homesick then in this moment in the oddest of ways. Surrounded by masked faces, fake smiles, and practiced laughter. Every little word, every little bat of the eyelashes, every wave of the hand, it all had a greater meaning. In Olais this wasn't just _a_ game, but _The_ Game and all these strangers, with their vapid smiles and thinly veiled insults where players. Though none of that bothered Dorian, he was a creature of the court, bred and raised for this, and while The Game was played to the death it held no par to the politics of Tevinter. 

The courtiers at the palace seemed torn on his presence. While some wrinkled their noses at him and spoke in faux whispers close enough that they were sure he would hear about the 'wicked Magister who had weaseled his way into the Herald's good graces', others seemed absolutely fascinated by him. He most likely had has wit and charm to thank for that, though his good looks probably didn't do much harm either. 

He knew at times he could be a bit foppish, even in his pariah-hood he retained his taste for extravagance, but he held no candle to these Orlesian dandies. They held themselves with a sicking superiority as they tried to tease some social faux pas out of him, but he deflected each attempt with ease. He could talk circles around half these nobles and insult them in ways that would have them running back to their over sized estates in shame. That wasn't why he was here though. He had convinced the Inquisitor to leave him out of their main entourage so that he could lobby for improved Tevinter relations. He wasn't getting far but he had made some progress, and if he could manage to convince a single noble to speak with one of his contacts he would consider the night a victory.

Not that it was all bad. The food was exquisite, even if the ham tasted of despair, whatever that meant. The drink even more so, and though the company is not something he would generally choose he had amassed quite a group of admirers. Women and men alike flocked to see the charming, exotic mage. He had nearly panicked when a handsome duke handed him a glass of spiced punch, leaning in to whisper how delightful it is, his hand brushing lightly up Dorian's back. He had reminded himself that he was no longer in Tevinter, there would be no repercussions for gaining the attention of a handsome man. 

He wasn't the only one with a hoard of admirers it would seem. When, not for the first time that night, his eyes wandered over to Commander Cullen the man was surrounded by fawning nobles. Not that they could be blamed, the Commander was an absolute vision in the Inquisition issued uniform required for the Inquisitor's entourage. He was probably the only member of the inner circle who could make the ridiculous outfit look so good, except Dorian himself of course, but he was not part of the entourage, so he was free to commission himself a fine suit in the highest of Tevinter fashion. 

Dorian would feel almost jealous if the Commander wasn't so obviously put off by the attention. While the two had become rather close since Dorian joined the Inquisition he was under no illusion that their friendship could be any more. While the Commander did nothing to deny Dorian his flirtations he did not seem interested in returning the attention, and that was fine with the mage. They had an easy friendship and the time they spent together was a welcome reprieve from the treacherous adventures Dorian was often dragged along to. The Commander was not the first person Dorian would have picked to have become his dearest friend, but there were few he held so close to his heart, and that was enough for him. He would not risk their friendship in hopes of something _more_ when it was already the best thing he had. 

"So, Lord Pavus," a stunning young Comptesse, started, winding her arm through his and running her hand over his exposed bicep. "Is there no one back in Tevinter who has your fancy?" 

"I'm afraid not," he said with a low chuckle. "While Pariah-hood does add to my charm, I'm afraid it does help in romantic affairs," as he glanced up he saw the Commander was now gazing towards him. He tried to write off the hungry look in his eyes, it is easy to see things that are not there when one is infatuated, not that Dorian was at all infatuated with the handsome and noble Lion of Skyhold. He flashed a smile at the man, earning a shy smile in response, that ever so endearing blush creeping its way onto the Commander's cheeks before the Comptesse pulled his attention back. 

"So there is no one who has caught your eye since you have traveled south?" She asked, and Dorian tried not the think of the blushing blond on the other side of the room. 

"Not currently, my dear," he relied, pulling his arm away lightly, patting her hand gently, receiving a pout from under her elegant mask. "Wandering around in the hissing wastes with the Inquisitor hunting down Venitori agents leaves little time to pursue much." 

It wasn't much later that a small commotion started over by the Commander. He looked over curiously but both the Lady Ambassador and Sister Leliana seemed to have the situation under control so he convinced himself not to worry. The crowd around the Commander started to grow, not only his admirers but also curious onlookers. When crowd lets out a gasp and the group starts moving towards the gardens his curiosity is piqued. 

"What is that all about," says the Comptesse, still trying for Dorian's attention. 

"I don't know, but why don't we go find out," he says, and his small group of admirers join the crowd to the garden. When they found their way to the garden a group of noblewomen giggled at the sight of Dorian. _Curious,_ he thought. As the crowd parted for him when he went to make his way to its forefront he grew confused. He looked over to where he could see Bull and Sera. The qunari winked at him, grin splinting his face before he let out a whooping cheer for the Commander, Sera threw both her arms up giving Dorian a thumbs up, to which he quirked a brow. 

It seemed that the Commander was about to duel with an offended Baron. He wondered what he had done to find himself in this situation. He leaned in close to the woman next to him to ask, and she replied with a giggle. 

"Lord Pavus, darling," she said pausing to giggle again. "It seems Baron Balduin has paid you offense, and your _dearest_ Commander Rutherford is fighting for your honor." Dorian could feel his eyebrows snap skyward and his jaw drop. He turned his full attention to Cullen. What was he thinking? There was no way people wouldn't read into this. Surely half the court was already gossiping about their perceived relationship. Cullen's eyes found Dorian in the crowd and he snapped his jaw shut. The blonds cheeks flushed immediately when he saw him and he turned his attention back to his opponent. 

He felt his own cheeks flush a little when he saw the Commander hold up his sword in a proper fighting stance. The man was absolutely radiant. The way the sun reflected golden in his hair, the way his shirt pulled tight across his chest. His face set in determination. He was a warrior above all else and you could tell in his stance and a heat pooled low in Dorian as he watched his Commander stand for him, for his honor against whatever offense this unknown Baron had given. Not _his_ Commander he reminded himself. This, in the end would mean nothing, the rumors would just be rumors, but, it was nice to pretend for a moment that maybe it could be more. 

A woman in the crowd tossed out her handkerchief to signal the beginning of the duel. The Baron made the first strike which Cullen parried with ease. 

"All this over a mage, Commander? A Magister no less?" He said, tutting at Cullen. "Not very good behavior for a Templar."

"Ex-Templar," Cullen growled in a way that set a fire deep in Dorian that he tried to ignore. He parried yet another blow from the Baron, causing the man to stumble back before continuing with a strike of his own. "And he's an _Altus_ ," at that Dorian felt his heart swell a bit, but he ignored that as well. 

"My, Commander, I can almost see why they call you 'Lion of Skyhold'. So ferocious," the man said stepping away from one of Cullen's strikes. He let a mischievous grin grace his face as he continued. "But you remind me more of one of those mabari mutts your countrymen are so fond of. I say, would that make _Altus_ Pavus your bitch?" 

The crowd let out a gasp, some laughed along with the Baron. Bull and Sera could be heard from across the garden shouting out insults at the man. Dorian couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat at that. He had received worse far insults in his life but he couldn't stand the way the Baron insulted not only him but the _Commander_. How dare he, Cullen was one of the most noble men that Dorian had ever known and deserved none of this slander. Dorian felt guilt that he was the reason that the Commander was being subjected to this, and soon, the rumors that they would not be able to avoid. 

Cullen snarled at the insult before letting out a relentless flurry of attacks that held all of the ferocity that _gave_ the man his nickname. A loud tear rang through the garden ad Cullen's blade ripped through the Baron's ridiculous cravat. The man threw his hand up and called halt. At that Dorian turned from the crowd and found his way back to the palace where he would wait to catch the Commander. He didn't have to wait nearly as long as he expected as the man rushed through the door shortly after. 

"Dorian!" the man started as Dorian grabbed his elbow and started to pull him along into a small alcove near by, shushing him. The mage regretted picking this alcove for a moment before he started talking. Being pressed so close to the Commander while he was still flushed and sweaty from his duel set his pulse aflutter. 

"As much as I love scandalizing the Orlesian nobility, I have to ask. What in The Maker's name were you thinking Cullen?" He said in a low voice.

"I-I, um, I, Dorian, they..." Cullen stammered, blushing from the tip of his ears down to the collar of his shirt before taking a deep breath. "I couldn't stand the way he spoke of you. How any of them spoke of you. They had no right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it was mostly an accident, but I would gladly do it again, I, I just, Maker, Dorian, I'm sorry."

 _Embarrassed?_ Dorian thought to himself. Cullen thought that he had embarrassed him? _Maker_ Cullen had no idea did he? He was so noble and kind he probably _would_ do this again, just because Dorian was his friend. Never mind that half of Skyhold was probably saying whatever the Baron had said behind their backs anyway. He hated him a little for it, hated the way he was making him feel for him. 

"Look at you, a true night in shining armor. As if I could truly expect any less," he said, trying to smile through the pain in his chest. "But people talk Cullen, they always talk and always will, and that's the problem. You do understand the rumors this will start? I'm sure half the capital is already talking about it now. You don't deserve that, it will ruin your reputation and bring you no end of grief I'm sure."

"Dorian," Cullen sighed out, and Dorian had never heard anyone say his name quite so alluringly, and his breath hitched slightly. He gasped as the man took his hand and looked at him in an adoring way that almost made him want to cry. The Commander reached up and gently stroked his face as he continued. "Let them talk. Let them say whatever they want about me."

This couldn't be happening, right? This must be a dream, he was in the fade and a desire demon was here to tempt him with what he had refused to let himself want for so long. He went to step back but his back pressed against a wall, and the Commander followed him.

"It could ruin you. It, i-it, _Cullen_ ," he gasped out, and oh how the tables had seemed to turn. For once he was the one stuttering and blushing at the others attention. Not that he had any complaints as Cullen's body pressed up against his, scarred lips brushing against his own. He wanted nothing more then to pull the man against him and kiss him breathless, but this may not be the most appropriate time or place. 

"N-not here," he forced himself to say, regretting it as Cullen started pulling away. Their hold an each others hands did not break. "As appealing as this kind of debauchery is, now may not be the best time, Venitori assassin's running about and such." 

"R-right. I, sorry," Cullen stammered out. His flush had deepened and his eyes were dark with lust as he glanced away, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. It took all of Dorian's self control to not throw himself at the insufferably adorable man in front of him. 

"Perhaps, we can explore this more later, at a more appropriate time in a less public place. If that is something you would want that is," Dorian couldn't help but frame as a question. His own cheeks flushed again as he waited for Cullen's response. Would he change his mind? Realize this was a mistake? He stared into Cullen's honey gold eyes as he waited to be turned down. His doubts where washed away when Cullen leaned in and brushed the chastest kiss Dorian had ever had in his adult life against his lips, pulling back to look at the mage in the eyes. 

"There has never been a single thing in this entire world that I have ever wanted more," he said and Dorian felt his heart swell to the point of bursting. He fought against a smile and failed as a grin graced his face before speaking.

"Well then, I guess this is where we part ways. I must say, Commander, you are ever full of surprises. I look forward to seeing you again, hopefully before the night ends," he leaned in close to whisper the end of the sentence seductively into the Commander's ear before taking his leave. He was reluctant to release the mans hand. He looked back one last time to see the Commander hungrily watching him as he swaggered away. 

He spent the rest of the night grinning through subtle insults and inquiries on his relationship with the Commander. He deflected each with the same grace as he did prior. The Commander caught his eye from across the room and they shared a private smile, and Dorian didn't fight to ignore the fire it set in him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself and had to write this during my free time today. It's a retelling of the first chapter through Dorian's POV so there is some repeated dialogue. I also haven't had a chance to edit this at all so there might be some mistakes. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kudo's and feedback I'm blown away. You guys are the absolute best <3


	3. Chapter 3

The Inquisitor had foiled Florianne's assassination attempt and secured Empress Celene her thrown, with Briala at her side, and with that the party would proceed as if the entire kingdom was not just threatened by conspiracy and treason. With the Inquisitor and Madame de Fer back much of the attention was relieved from Cullen, for which he was grateful. Vivienne charmed the crowd with an elegance and ease that Cullen couldn't help but envy. The Inquisitor, while seeming slightly out of place, held an air about them, as they did in all things, of strength and fortitude that drew people to them, and surely outplaying the best players of the game did not harm their social standing. 

The Inquisitor was absolutely delighted when they had heard about Cullen's earlier duel, beaming at him when Josephine explained the situation to them. Josephine had to stifle a laugh when the Herald let out an exasperated sigh and declared _finally_ , causing the Commander to blush before hastily excusing himself. 

That being said he had not caught sight of the mage for some time. After their earlier encounter in the alcove Cullen had to return to his post in case the Inquisitor needed him for any reason, and Dorian returned to mingling, trying to get some of the Orlesian Nobility to get in touch with his contacts in Tevinter. He thought back to the alcove. What had it meant? Where do they go from here? He was sure now that Dorian returned his feelings, but what if he was wrong. He remembered the way the mage looked at him. The hope in his eyes, the worry, and the hunger, and his pulse quickened. Cullen decided he needed to find the Altus, he needed to know how he felt.

He was too embarrassed to ask anybody where the mage was directly, but he was certain that they all knew who he was looking for anyway. Sera let out an undignified peal of laughter when he passed her and let out a wolf whistle. Bull gave him what he assumed was a wink, it was hard to tell, but whatever it was it definitely felt like a wink. Varric had stopped him at some point to tease him, he would have been of a mind to be upset if the dwarf didn't follow up by pointing him in the right direction. He thanked him and turned to leave. 

"Sure thing, Curly," the dwarf called out to him. "Just be sure to tell me how it goes. I'm thinking about trying my hand at romance again," and Cullen quickened his pace hoping Varric didn't see his blush. Judging on the dwarfs laughter, he had. 

Dorian was out on one of the balconies that overlooked the hedge maze, he didn't seem to notice Cullen's approach. For a moment the Commander just watched him. The moon began to rise not long ago, casting the sky in twilight, reflecting off of his hair and the black silk of his shirt. His face looked gentle in thought, even though his brows pinched together in concentration. He was beautiful. He was always beautiful but in this moment he outshone even the stars as they danced in the sky. 

"I've been looking for you," Cullen said when he finally stepped forward. The mage turned around and leaned his hip on the railing, a smirk graced his face.

"Tire of your fanclub, Commander?" He said as Cullen walked over to lean next to him. 

"You're not jealous are you?" He replied with a smirk of his own. 

"Jealous, Commander? Parish the thought! I saw your admirers and I must say, I'm far more dashing."

"That you are," Cullen agreed, moving closer to brush his hand over the mages cheek. Dorian leaned into the touch. "Besides, after my duel I received far less... Romantic attention. It seems there's a rumor going around that I'm involved with a charming and beautiful mage from Tevinter," he continued.

Dorian's face fell a bit. It was so slight he might have missed it if he wasn't paying attention, but he knew Dorian and knew his tells. The mage was still worried about his reputation. Of all the things to worry about! He was an ex-Templar struggling with addiction, with no title to speak of outside of the Inquisition. While he would prefer to keep his personal business private, gossip and his reputation meant little to him compared to the joy he felt at the thought of Dorian returning his feelings. 

His lips twitched as an idea passed over his mind when he heard the music of the ball not far in the distance.

"Might I have this dance, My Lord," he said with a bow, offering his hand for the other man to take. He couldn't help his crooked smile at the way Dorian's eyebrows shot skywards. 

"You dance?" The mage asked incredulously before hesitantly taking the Commander's extended hand. 

"Er, well... no not really. But, for you, I'll try," and Dorian's gaze softened. The mage took the lead, pulling Cullen close to his body. With how often he accidentally tread on Dorian's boots he was glad the other man was leading. Dorian didn't seem bothered at his clumsiness. While he did laugh occasionally as Cullen cursed under his breath when he miss-stepped it held no mockery in it, the lilting sound causing Cullen to smile. 

It all felt surreal, like a dream that Cullen was afraid to wake from. The way Dorian's eyes sparkled in the evening light, the mage's hand on his waist, the closeness between them. Cullen wasn't sure when they had stopped dancing, but they stood there for a moment, just holding each other, before Cullen's mouth was on the mage, hands finding his hips walking him backwards until the small of Dorian's back hit the railing. 

Dorian made a small sound of surprise but it didn't take long before he returned his kiss, hands tangling in Cullen's golden curls, pulling him closer. Cullen moaned against Dorian's mouth as he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling them flush to each other. Cullen's head was swimming as he finally broke their kiss tracing his lips along the mages jaw, nibbling lightly at his neck before moaning his name, grinding their hips together, making his desire known. 

"Cullen, _ah_ , Cullen we can't do this here," the mage panted. Despite his words he arched his back pressing them closer together, letting out a small breathless laugh. "Anyone could walk out here, _oh Maker_ \- a-and see us. We've scandalized the winter palace enough for one night, don't you think?" Cullen let out a low growl of agreement with one last nip to the spot where his neck met his shoulder before reluctantly pulling away, just far enough to press their foreheads together. 

"I'm sorry. That was... um, really nice..." 

"Indeed," Dorian replied with a chuckle. He paused for a moment, biting his lip as he lost himself in thought for a moment. "Come with me," he finally said. 

_Gladly_ Cullen thought to himself, immediately blushing, as he quietly followed Dorian. The mage quirked a brow at him knowingly before leading him into a closed off part of the palace sneaking past some guards. There were signs of battle, presumably the Inquisitor had been through here on their earlier adventures. 

"Dorian?" he started when he was sure they were far enough from any guards that he wouldn't be heard. The mage smiled back at him over his shoulder and offered his hand, which Cullen was glad to take, weaving their fingers together. 

"Our dearest Inquisitor was telling me all about the mischief they had gotten themselves into while of exploring everywhere  
they weren't supposed to," Dorian started explaining, stopping in front of a large set of doors, he released Cullen's hand for a moment to open it, then pulled one of many holla statues out of its place on the wall next to it, and stepped inside. "I thought maybe we could use some of that information for our own benefit," the smile the mage gave him was wicked and stoked at the fire that was still burning within him.

He stepped in after the mage, pushing the door shut behind him, and took a moment to look around the room. It was lavishly decorated and smelled faintly of lavender. There was a fireplace lit that cast a warm light over the room. Up a small flight of stairs on a raised platform that was a large, plush looking bed, and on the bed...

"Dorian... There is a naked man tied to this bed," he said, not entirely sure how he should react as he gawked at the nude man displayed before them. 

"Please," the man on the bed begged. "This isn't what it looks like. I was tricked. Please let me out of here."

"Yes, yes, tricked by the Empress, with the promise of a 'reward' for betraying the Grand Duke. Lucky you, that we dashing heroes have come along to save you, Now scurry along before you get yourself into any more trouble," Dorian said as he undid the mans bindings. The man then grabbed his helmet to cover himself and ran out of the room without another word. 

"Orlesians," the mage said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes before seating himself on the edge of the bed, making quick work of his boots and beckoning the Commander over. Cullen was more than happy to close the distance between them and claiming the mages mouth, who enthusiastically returned his eagerness. 

It wasn't long until they were both down to just their breeches. Dorian repositioned himself in the center of the bed, and Cullen paused a moment to take in the sight of him before following. He was fit for a mage, muscular arms, broad shoulders, and a trim waist that wasn't common among circle mages in the south. Thin black and red lines decorated his usually covered arm in intricate geometric shapes. He bit his lip against a moan as a little flint of light drew his attention to the gold bars that pierced the mages nipples. 

"Enjoying the view?" Dorian asked spurring Cullen into action. 

He hummed pleasantly in response running a hand gently over the other mans abdomen. For some reason Cullen had expected the mage to be smooth, perhaps from how finely he groomed his facial hair, so he was pleasantly surprised to find a dark trail of hair from his navel to brim of his trousers. 

"Very much so," He responded, nuzzling lightly into the mans happy trail before kissing up his chest, Dorian moaning when his mouth latches onto a nipple. "Maker you're beautiful," He says as he pulls away for a moment only to lean back in and take the other in his mouth, rutting their hips together. 

"I am aren't I," he answered with a breathy chuckle, rolling his hips up against the Commander. "As are you, _pulchra aurea leo_ so perfect, so beautful," he then pulled Cullen up for a deep, passionate kiss. 

Cullen groaned desperately, hands roaming over the mages soft, warm skin. He wanted to touch him everywhere all at once, overwhelmed by the smell and taste and feel of him. He couldn't remember the last time he was touched like this, or the last time he wanted to touch someone else this badly. But he _wanted_ , oh Maker he wanted. Dorian felt exquisite, and the sounds he made were exquisite as he gasped and moaned Cullen's name. Oh _Maker_ the feel of him, even through the fabric of their breeches as their cocks pressed together as they grinded against one another, _Oh Maker..._

"Dorian..." he half moaned and half sobbed as he grips onto the mans hips, burying his face in his neck as he flushed with both pleasure and embarrassment, finding his release in the friction of the press of their bodies. "Fuck, Dorian, _fuck_ , oh Maker. I- I'm sorry, I just, _fuck_."

"Shhh, it's alright," Dorian mutters, gently rolling them over so that he leans over him, showering his face with butterfly light kisses, lightly petting his hand along Cullen's side. "It's a compliment really," he brushes his lips along Cullen's jaw, "nothing to worry over. You can die as many small deaths as you please, I'll be here to resurrect you whenever you want," Dorian finishes before languidly kissing him, hands gentle as they caress his body slowly, giving him a chance to catch his breath. 

Cullen moans against the mages mouth as he comes back to himself. His hands make their way to the laces on Dorian's breeches, he undoes them and pulls them down to release his cock. Dorian moans as Cullen takes him in hand, working him at the same leisurely pace of their kissing and Dorian thrusts into his fist. The mages hands move down his body, untying his laces and he lifts his hips to make easing his own breeches down easier.

Dorian smiles against Cullen's mouth as the man lets out a whimper as the mage gently brushes his fingers along his still too sensitive cock, a whimper that breaks into a moan as his hand trails lower, his fingers circling the blonds entrance.

"Do you... is this..." The mage trails off.

"Yes! Dorian, please," Cullen pulls the mage into a hard, passionate kiss. When the mage pulls away he's panting.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you," Cullen says, pulling the mage so that their foreheads rested against each other, looking him in the eyes. "I want to feel you. Dorian, fuck me, please."

Dorian breath hitches and he leans in for another kiss before pulling away and standing to walk over to where they discarded most of their clothes earlier and Cullen has to fight not to whine at the absence of him. He watches as Dorian pulls a vial from his shirt, he steps out of his pants before crawling back onto the bed.

"And you just carry that with you everywhere?" Cullen asked, raising a brow. Dorian smirked, kneeling between his thighs, pulling his trousers off completely.

"I like to be prepared," Cullen couldn't help but pout a little at the answer, his jealousy tickled at the back of his mind. Dorian leaned in to kiss the pout off of his mouth with a little sigh. "After our last talk, I... discretely got my hands on some. What can I say I'm an optimist," Cullen laughed a little into their next kiss, he would never admit that the thought excited him. 

Cullen's head fell back and he keened as Dorian's first finger worked into him. Dorian watched his face intently with half lidded eyes.

"Maker you're beautiful," he said as the Commander writhed under his attention moaning and gasping out his name. Cullen cried out when he crooked his finger to rub over that sweet spot inside of him. "I wish I could commission the best painters in Thedas to immortalize how good you look like this, all need and pleasure," he leaned in and practically tongue-fucked Cullen's mouth as he added another finger and the man could feel his cock starting to stiffen again. After a few minutes he could barely take it anymore.

"Dorian, _nnnnngg_ please, _ah_ , I need you. Please, fuck me."

"So demanding," Dorian tuts, lining himself up with Cullen's entrance. They groan in tandem as Dorian presses into him, inch by glorious inch. Cullen's head falls back and he closes his eyes, focusing on Dorian, on the feeling of being filled. The mage suckles and bites along his collar before the first experimental role of his hips. Cullen's eyes snap open as he cries out in pleasure, fingers going tight in the other mans hair.

"Fuck, _Cullen, Amatus, vos pars tam bonum_ so tight, so perfect. Cullen..." the mage moans his name with a reverential litany, like its a holy prayer that he embellishes with curses in both Tevene and the common tongue. He worships his body like some perverse temple as he thrusts into him, hands finding that perfect place between gentle and firm as they roam over his skin, nails digging in just enough to leave marks but not to draw blood, teeth leaving love bites along his neck that he would worry about later.

Dorian's grip on his hips tightens as his thrusts become more erratic and he knows he won't last much longer. He cants his own hips up to find friction for his leaking cock where their bodies press together. Its all over for him when Dorian's hand snakes between them to stroke him. He's fairly sure half of Halamshiral could hear his cry as he finds his release for a second time that night, and Dorian follows suit in a few thrusts, muffling a line of Tevene curses in the crook of his neck.

They lay there in post-coital bliss for a few moments. Cullen cards his fingers through Dorian's hair as they catch their breath, then gently tilts his head up for another kiss.

"We should return to the ball. They're sure to have noticed we're gone by now, and I'm sure the Inquisitor will want to leave soon. We have a long ride back to Skyhold in the morning," even as Cullen says it he winces a little, not looking forward to the journey, even if he will be riding in a carriage, a bumpy ride and a fresh fucked bum is never a good mix.

"If you're worried about comfort you can always ride on my lap," Dorian teases, but his amusement doesn't quite reach his eyes, as he avoids Cullen's gaze. 

"Dorian, is everything alright," he says, taking the other man's hand, brushing his lips lightly along his wrist.

"Yes, of course... that is, I'm curious where this goes, you and I. We've had our fun, yes? I would understand if you would want to leave it at that."

"Is that what you want? I thought I've made my feelings very clear, I want more than just fun Dorian," for a moment the mage is silent, a myriad of emotions pass over his face as he settles on the edge of the bed. Cullen wraps his arms around his waist, and patiently waits for him to answer.

"Where I come from, men like me learn not to hope for 'more'. Anything between two men is about pleasure, its barely excepted and can be taken no further. It would be foolish to expect anything else."

"This isn't Tevinter Dorian, you can hope for more, you can be happy. I want to make you happy," Cullen says, his heart aching as he wonders how many men had turned Dorian away, told him he wasn't allowed to love, or be loved in return. Who could not want to shower this man in affection? "What do _you_ want?"

"I... I don't think anyone has ever asked me what I want," the mage turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. He didn't answer, but he didn't need to, deep down Cullen knew they wanted the same thing. He leaned in for one last kiss before they did their best to clean themselves up. 

Despite their best efforts to make themselves presentable they could not tame Cullen's curls or the smudges of Dorian's kohl. Cullen was happy his collar was high enough to cover all of his love bites but that didn't stop the crowds that had earlier that night gossiped and flirted with him from now standing to the side, staring at him giggling. He couldn't care less what they were saying. He knew that whatever it was it was most likely about his disheveled state and the fact that he and Dorian had been missing for sometime, but they could gossip all they wanted, nothing could ruin this night for him. 

"The Inquisitor just saved all of Orlais, but somehow I feel like you and Sparkler are the stars of the evening," Varric said stepping up next to him holding out a flute of champagne, with Cole sticking close to his side. Cullen gratefully took the drink and started sipping it immediately so that he wouldn't have to respond. 

"Wishing but wondering, wounded but wistful. 'What if he doesn't want me after?' But you did. 'I want to make you happy.' but you already do," Cole said smiling, looking up at the commander from under a mop of blond hair.

"I um," Cullen cleared his throat before quickly downing the rest of his drink, blush heating his cheeks for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Thank you Cole, but you know he doesn't like you poking around in his mind," Cole opened his mouth to apologize but Varric cut him off before he could. 

"We're just here to tell you the Inquisitor is about ready to head out. Everyone is gathering at the front gate you should start to head over. Hope you're ready for the long ride home Curly," The dwarf said with a wink before leading the spirit away. Cullen looked into his empty glass and thought that he might need one more drink before the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look a smut chapter. This was fun but incredibly hard for me to write. Smut is definitely not my forte. I was going to post this last night but I ran out of time before I had a chance so here we go. This is pretty sloppy I wrote most of it while at the hair dresser the other day and I hadn't intended on doing another chapter of this so I sorta made it up on the fly. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and for the kudos <3
> 
> pulchra aurea leo= Beautiful Golden lion  
> vos pars tam bonum= you feel so good

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens at 3 a.m. when I haven't slept in days and have a ton other things I should be doing and I spend 15 hours of my day helping my brother move. Just excessively fluffy Cullrian based around a stupid idea. Time to go pass out, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here [Av-Mello](http://av-mello.tumblr.com/)


End file.
